plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Parrot
The Zombie Parrot is an animal found in the Pirate Seas of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and is the tenth zombie encountered. It never comes by itself and is always accompanied by the Pirate Captain Zombie. It is released by the Pirate Captain Zombie. Upon release, it steals plants like Bungee Zombies if it is not defeated in time. Iceberg Lettuce is useless against it as it is an airborne zombie, therefore Blovers can blow them away with ease. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Flighty Quickly flies from the captain to carry a plant Special: can fly to plants in other lanes to take them away He's a third generation aviation revolutionary. He wants to serve his pirate brethren like his father and his grandmother, Salty Anne, before him. Overview The Zombie Parrot absorbs 20 normal damage shots and it does not degrade. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Day 9, 13, 14, 17, 24, 25, and Dead Man's Booty Strategies A Cherry Bomb is an easy way to kill the Zombie Parrot in one hit. Other good choices are two Pea Pods (with five Peashooter heads), Coconut Cannon (which destroys it in one hit), or a Spring Bean (after it falls asleep for six to ten seconds before it goes onto it). Iceberg Lettuces do not work against this animal enemy, as it will steal it, so try to kill it quickly to avoid slow recharges. A group of Snapdragons as part of a solid defense can often take out the Zombie Parrot before it steals a plant. Note that a Peashooter or Cabbage-pult alone cannot kill the Parrot in time before it steals a plant. Zombie Parrot cannot steal Spikeweeds and Spikerocks, so you may also use them. Lightning Reed is also very helpful against Zombie Parrots because they deal a lot of damage very fast. If there are many zombie Parrots onscreen, Blover can be used to blow them all away. Also, Kernel-pult is good against Zombie Parrot (if Zombie Parrot is hit with butter). Gallery Zombie Parrot Almanac.png|Zombie Parrot's Almanac Entry coins.png|Coins advertisement with Zombie Parrot. Frozenparrot.jpg|A slowed down parrot trying to abduct a Bonk Choy descarga (5).jpg|Zombie Parrot toy Trivia *There is a glitch where if the Zombie Parrot is killed by a Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, or Power Zap, it will turn into a full-sized charred zombie body, despite it being a parrot. *When it dies its feathers come out like the Zombie Chicken. *The Zombie Parrot takes approximately 5 seconds to abduct a plant. *If another zombie eats a plant the Zombie Parrot is targeting, it will fly back to its Pirate Captain Zombie. *If you feed the Pirate Captain Zombie a Chili Bean (after its Parrot has stolen a plant), it will release gas onto the Parrot when it is returning to it. This lasts for a few seconds until the Parrot flies away, leaving the screen. The Parrot is still killable. *When a Zombie Parrot is on a sleeping Spring Bean after it is almost ready to wake up, the Spring Bean will instantly kill the Parrot when it wakes up. *If the Pirate Captain Zombie is the last zombie in a level and dies when the Zombie Parrot is abducting a plant, the money bag (or new seed packet) drops out of the sky to the place where the abducted Plant stood. *If a Zombie Parrot is on a Kernel-pult and the Kernel-pult shoots its butter, it will instantly kill the Zombie Parrot. This makes Plant Food on a Kernel-pult a good option to kill it quickly. **The same thing applies with the Seagull Zombie. *When a Parrot zombie goes over an awake Spring Bean, the Spring Bean will duck, and will float away with the Parrot Zombie. *The Zombie Parrot cannot steal Spikeweeds or Spikerocks. *If a Zombie Parrot lands on top of a Coconut Cannon, Tapping on the Coconut Cannon while it is awake or using the Plant Food upgrade of it will kill the Zombie Parrot instantly. *It and the Gargantuar Pirate are the only zombies in Pirate Seas that don't have any gold teeth. *The Bungee Zombie and this zombie both steal plants and also both do not degrade, making them similar. *Despite the Zombie Parrot's size, it is twice as strong as a basic zombie. **It's probably because if it's weak, it would be killed quickly, making it unable to easily steal plants. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Animals Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Flying Zombies Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House